the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Onuvaak (G1)
Profile Background Onuvaak lived in the northern area of the Republic of Boston. This area of Boston was rather poor and small, so Onuvaak, the other Matoran, and even the Governor lived in small, hut-like houses. As a Matoran, he worked for a company known as "The Sentinels" as the guard for the current ruling Turaga governor of the Bostonian state of Hillsborough. With this job, Onuvaak was able to grow close to the Turaga and befriend him. When Onuvaak was not on his guard duty shift for his job, he was being trained for it. Onuvaak and other Matoran were harshly trained by Toa Pokavah. While Onuvaak and the Matoran in this group absolutely despised Pokavah and the training for its difficulty, the monetary reward made it a little worth their while. After training and guarding for his job, Onuvaak would be able to go home very late at night The Raid on Manchester One night, while Onuvaak was sitting in his home, relaxing, he suddenly heard a scream, and then sounds of elemental energy being blasted everywhere. Knowing what he had to do, he hopped out of bed with a weapon and marched outside. Onuvaak attempted to try in help in the battle, but most of the invading Tanmanians were already killed or were being killed by the Toa of his village. However, one Tanmanian managed to surprise Onuvaak and blast his pistol out of his hand. Onuvaak knew he was about to die. However, the one Toa he had seen as the most cruel being he had ever known, Pokavah, jumped in front of the blast. Pokavah fell on the ground, his hearlight and the areas surrounding it covered in Lime. The Tanmanian ran away, knowing full well what was going to come of him. Onuvaak ran over to Pokavah, yelling his name. The only thing Pokavah was able to say to Onuvaak was "You will be needed... More than me..." ''Shortly after saying this, Pokavah's hearlight gave in to the immense levels of Lime that had overtaken it. As he had heard in legends from Turaga and other Matoran, a good gesture of kindness after the death of a hero is to take their mask and carry it with you. After this event, Onuvaak swore he would carry on in his footsteps, which is where he mostly got his army-drill-sergeant-like personality. ''Joining the Solekians One morning, Onuvaak woke up rather early from the sound of a being preaching about Solek outside. Angrily, Onuvaak got up and stormed out of his door, where he saw the source of the preaching, a Copperian standing next to a Toa of Fire. Surprised by this odd visit, Onuvaak's anger suddenly turned into interest. As the Copperian and the Toa saw him approaching, they smiled. The Copperian informed Onuvaak that his name was Mediscout, and that the Toa's name was Lhikan, and that they were recruiting people to fight for the Solekian cause. Onuvaak thought back to what Pokavah had said. "You will be needed... More than me..." With this in mind, Onuvaak decided that this is what he had meant. That this must be his destiny, to join the Solekians, and make an impact on the world. This, coupled with the extreme love of Solek his nation had, (being surrounded by Tanmanians,) ultimately made Onuvaak decide that he would join them. Lhikan, Mediscout, and Onuvaak traveled for a few more weeks all over the Bioverse in search of new recruits, where they found a Skakdi of Light by the name of Turkaan, a Matoran of Ice named Matoro, and a Matoran of Earth named Pahuli. On this journey, Onuvaak was able to become close to this group, especially the Skakdi, whom would be his best friend for a long time. With this group, Onuvaak went on missions all over the Bioverse. These missions included sabotage of the Tanmanian regime and generally just fighting them altogether. Onuvaak and the other two Matoran in the group didn't get to do much fighting, being Matoran and all. Conversion to a Toa After completing a mission one day. Lhikan said that he must talk to the Matoran of the group. Lhikan told the Matoran of his plan. He needed to complete his Destiny one day, and more importantly, he needed the Matoran to go forth with theirs. Yes, this means that Lhikan wanted to sacrifice his Toa powers to become a Turaga and convert the Matoran into Toa. The Matoran happily obliged, being Matoran and all, and were promptly converted into Toa. After this, Onuvaak got his first real taste of combat, and it was quite shocking. Yet, being out on the front for such a long time desensitized him to all of the horrors, and he got used to it. Matoro's Sacrifice A mission undertook by the team Onuvaak was in, Sigma, involved the rescue of Mazeka from the Realm of Karzahni. Sigma had been stationed as guards to protect the team of scientists as they finished the portal to Karzahni. Obviously, groups like the Tanmanians did not ''want the Solekians to save Mazeka. Therefore, the portal was a very high value target. As Sigma fought off the Tanmanians outside of the building, more and more began to lay siege to the facility, eventually breaking inside. Sigma managed to stop them just before the room to the portal, but one extremely powerful blast of Lime tore through the door and obliterated the main power source to the would-be portal. Suddenly, Matoro, who had acquired the Ignika from a previous mission, (not letting it go since the Ignika refused to leave him,) told Sigma of his plan. Matoro knew his Destiny at that point. He had to don the Ignika in the core room of the facility to reignite the portal. The members of Sigma tried to stop him, but he told them that this is his Destiny, and that there was no other way. At this, Turkaan put his hand on Matoro's shoulder and said "Go. Complete your Destiny brother." The rest of Sigma then stopped and looked at Matoro, depressed, yet nodded, because they knew what he must do. At this, the Toa of Ice ran off. After a few more minutes of tirelessly fighting a horde of Tanmanians, a large flash of Light engulfed the members of Sigma. The giant armada of Tanmanians that had been so disciplined and organized was now screaming as they went up in White and Gray flames, yet after they were gone, no ashes remained. Mazeka stepped out of the portal, looking weakened, yet happy to be out. The scientists erupted into celebration as they closed the portal behind him. Mazeka had been saved. However, not everything has a happy ending. Matoro. Matoro had sacrificed his life, selflessly, to save Mazeka himself. Yet, he got no recognition, just because the current Solekian government didn't want Mazeka to be seen as weak. This absolutely enraged Onuvaak, but he had to keep quiet or else he would be exiled and never heard from again, a lot like Turkaan. Onuvaak's best friend, Turkaan, who had been kicked out of Sigma for attempting to try and make Matoro's sacrifice public. Again, Onuvaak couldn't do anything to stop this. Onuvaak always referred back to Pokavah's words: "''You will be needed... More than me..." ''These words were the very words that kept Onuvaak from leaving Solekia without a trace, he was convinced that his destiny lies somewhere in Solekia. ''The New Sigma Eventually, the number of members in Sigma began dwindling. Pahuli had been captured by the Tanmanians, much to the dismay of Onuvaak, and it was just him, Medi, and Lhikan, who was now calling himself Gold Good Guy, or Gold for short. The falling size of the squadron made Solekian High Command decide that it was time to disband the current Sigma. Medi was allowed to leave since his mental health had began to decline with his age, and Gold was requested to stay to fill the new recruits with Solekian ideals. Onuvaak, however, to keep him at peak condition, was kept in cryo stasis. He remained like this for years upon years, as many different iterations of Sigma came and went, until, one day, he was finally woken up. He was filled in on the current situation, Mediscout and several other important Solekian figures had been captured by the Tanmanians. He was to go with the new Sigma to rescue this group of captives. Onuvaak, knowing Medi, obliged. Onuvaak then departed with the group, where he introduced himself. Onuvaak seemed to strangely be alright with this new group since the words said by Pokavah always echoed in his head whenever he had doubts about staying with Solek. Onuvaak has never opened up about his past to the new group in Sigma because he is afraid of being overcome by emotion and looking weak. Operation Enlightenment Work in Progress Beginning of New Arc After going through the actual realm of Karzahni, Onuvaak had realized his team didn't listen to him at all. No matter what he said, they would completely ignore him. The fact that he was near the stuck-up members of Delta squadron didn't help this at all. He also had to contain his rage, or else the edge generated would cause Mesonakians to come after them, being in Karzahni and all. Finally, after Karzahni realized the gnaj wasn't supposed to be in his realm, he sent them back. They landed in some desert planet, where Voltaura repaired a broken radio antenna and contacted Kopaka for extraction back to Photokgrad. When he entered the ship, he opted to sit in a separate compartment from his team. Kingy, thinking Onuvaak and the leader of Delta Squad couldn't hear him, devised a plan with Delta Squad to effectively remove their current leaders from power since they were, according to him, "ineffective." However, Onuvaak clearly heard this, and probably would have crashed the plane with no survivors, but it was at this current moment that he realized: His Destiny wasn't with Solekia His Destiny was with himself In fact, Pokavah's words now meant nothing to him. After all, they were mindless mutterings of some dying being. At this, Onuvaak completely ignored his team for the rest of the trip, even when exiting the plane. When the gnaj got to Kopaka for debriefing, him, Sigma, and Delta were informed that Tanma had left Karzahni and offered an armistice to the Solekians, and that the Solekians were free to leave and would only have to come back when a new capital was constructed. When everyone shook each others' hands, Onuvaak stood coldly and left before he could be in the group photo. After all, this wasn't his group. After buying a personal plane from the Solekian armory, he ventured off into space, by himself. Supposedly, he was supposed to return to Solekia after the new capital was built, but this wasn't factored into his plans at all. Since Onuvaak was from the past, there was no way he could return to Boston. However, when he flew by Terra-Magna, he picked up a very, very strong signal. This signal could only be picked up by Solekian radio signals, so he flew towards it. After all, he had no allegiance to Solek anymore, so if it were a trap, he could easily get his way out. The signal took him to North Africa, an area filled with Ce-Matoran villages and tribes. The perfect place to live to avoid detection. When Onuvaak landed, he found a torn Nynrah Ghost flag with a red x through it. Intrigued, Onuvaak walked into the hut to be greeted by a frightened Fe-Matoran. The Fe-Matoran asked Onuvaak if he had gotten the signal, which Onuvaak replied with "yes." The Fe-Matoran introduced himself as Feska and asked Onuvaak if he could join the Solekians, in which Onuvaak answered that it was a waste of time. Feska looked rather disappointed, but slowly nodded, as if he expected it. Onuvaak then introduced himself and offered help to Feska. He gladly obliged, since he saw an opportunity to test his prototype Toa tools. Over time, the two of them grew pretty close, and Feska taught Onuvaak how to speak Ce-Rabic in order to interact with the local villagers to barter. Onuvaak had gone through some pretty big physical changes as well. His armor was now discolored and had spikes all over it, and he had morphed his Volitak to appear as a Kiril to avoid detection from the Solekians, and probably even Photokians and Tanmanians. The cloth that had draped over his lower body to signify a high rank was now tattered, and he now sported a pretty sick hat. With Feska, he traveled around the Bioverse doing Solek knows what to get money, and getting in trouble with Solekians and Photokians alike. Basically, Onuvaak had gone from 100 to 0 pretty quickly. Just how would they convince him to go back? More importantly than his physical form, his mentality had changed. He was now no longer quick to anger, in fact, he rarely got angry anymore. In a life so low as his, what's the point of getting angry? If he got as angry as he formerly did, he would be constantly screaming all of the time at his current state. A lot of this also probably stemmed from the fact that he was no longer a leader. He had failed at being a leader, so why not be the opposite? Him and Feska did just this, sabotaging many government facilities of Photokians, Tanmanians,and Solekians alike. Onuvaak's archaic fighting skills also began to sharpen as he fought more and more exotic enemies, eventually surpassing what he would have gotten in today's Solekian training. At this point, Onuvaak was effectively on his third life: his first one being the past, his second one being modern Solekism, and his third being his life as a renegade. Abilities and Traits Personality Onuvaak is a very serious being. He likes to keep things under control, often under his control. However, this may only be a facade as Onuvaak has been seen to show some kindness in the correct moment, though this is rare. He is quite hard on his team to keep them going. As with many trainers or drill sergeants, Onuvaak is only hard on them because he sees potential and does not want it to go to waste. He also doesn't want them to die in combat. Onuvaak is known to absolutely hate Photokommunism and the Photokian people in general, because of the Photokommunist-hating environment he grew up in in the northern area of the Republic of Boston. This has led to some conflicts with Kingy and only rarely Clorox, but most of the time Onuvaak's care for his team will cause him to lose his anger at Kingy and his beliefs. However, after being away from and hating Solekism so much, he effectively became anti-authority. He hated being the leader, since he had failed so hard at it, and with that, the source of his anger died down, making him extremely mellow and careless. Combat Analysis Strengths Onuvaak is a Toa of Stone, so any stone around him will obviously give him an advantage. He also values uneven terrain or buildings because of his grappling hook, which he can use if he wants to outflank an enemy. His Earthquake Blade can also cause a minor tremor when hit on the ground hard enough, that will even slightly disorient powerful enemies. A lot of the time, Onuvaak also values his rifle because of its long-range capabilities. Weaknesses Onuvaak, being a being of stone, cannot swim. Therefore, water is quite a weakness to him. Onuvaak can also fall into an absolute rage sometimes, which can cause him to make quick and brash decisions, leading to bad consequences. One of the things that can help contribute to this rage is Lime, having seen Pokavah die to Lime, his mind will always associate corrupt lime with that event.